Rohan Mehra
|hometown = Amritsar, Punjab, India |occupation = Television Actor |knownfor = Acting in Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai. |partner = Kanchi Singh (2016-) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 10 |Year = 2016 |NominationsReceived = 9 |TimesNominated = 6 (Weeks 2, 8, 12, 13, 14 & 15) |NominationsToSave = 1 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 4) |CaptaincyWins = 2 (Weeks 6 & 7) |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 6th |Days = 101 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @rohan4747 |InstagramUserName = rohanmehraa }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 10. He is known for his role in Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai. Biography Rohan was born on 8 April 1989 in Amritsar, Punjab, India. His father is a businessman named Ravinder Mehra and his mother named Rashmi Mehra. His brother is Siddharth Mehra and his sister Ritika Mehra. He has finished his initial schooling from St George’s School Mussoorie and did his graduation from Hans Raj School, Delhi. Since 2016, he is dating his Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai co star Kanchi Singh. He confirmed it before he entered the Bigg Boss 10 house. Career Rohan Mehra was in school when he thought of becoming an actor. After completing his college, he started doing modelling followed by TV ads and print shoots. He has done over 150 ads including Priyagold Biscuits, Hero Cycles, Samsung , Reebok, BlackBerry, etc. Rohan Mehra gave auditions for various TV shows and film and bagged a role in the episodic show Gumrah: End of Innocence (2012). Later, he got selected for the part of Varun Ashwin Khanna, the main antagonist, in the TV show Bade Achhe Lagte Hain. In 2013, he appeared in a film Sixteen, based on the lives of young teenagers. He also appeared as the lead in film Uvaa in 2015. He got his first break with portraying the role of Naksh Singhania in the long-running show Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai (2015-16) playing Hina Khan and Karan Mehra's on-screen son. In 2016, he participated in the reality show Bigg Boss Hindi 10 and survived for 101 days (Week 15) and got evicted before the grand finale. His friendship with Lopamudra Raut was loved by many. Player's History - Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Nominations History } |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | | | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 6 | | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 10 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | | – | }} |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 12 | | Shraddha Arya | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | }} |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | | }} |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | }} |- | |} Trivia References Category:1990 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Contestants Category:Evicted Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actors Category:6th Place